Captain Vidal
Captain Vidal is the main antagonist of Pan's Labyrinth. History Captain Vidal, Ofelia's new stepfather and father of Carmen's unborn child, is the son of a famed commander with the same name who died in Morocco, who believes strongly in fascism and was assigned to root out any anti-fascist rebels. When Ofelia met Captain Vidal after she and her mother Carmen arrived at the mill, she tried to greet him nicely with a simple handshake. But Vidal firmly grabbed her left hand and tells her that she'd always give out a left handshake. From that moment on, he shows severe dislike for the girl. Later one night, Vidal's cruelty and sociopathic nature is revealed when he brutally murders two innocent farmers who had been detained on suspicion of being rebel allies. Ofelia becomes worried about her mother, whose condition is worsening. The faun gives Ofelia a mandrake root, which instantly begins to cure her mother's illness. Meanwhile, Vidal becomes increasingly vicious, torturing a captured rebel and then killing the doctor who euthanized the tortured prisoner to stop his pain. Vidal catches Ofelia tending to the mandrake root, and Carmen throws it into the fireplace, where it then begins to writhe and scream in agony. Instantly, Carmen develops painful contractions and dies giving birth to a son. Vidal eventually discovers that his maid, Mercedes, is a spy, and he captures her and Ofelia as they attempt to escape. Ofelia is locked in her bedroom, and Mercedes is taken to be tortured; however, she frees herself, badly injures Vidal, and flees into the woods, where her brother Pedro and his fellow rebels rescue her. The faun returns to Ofelia and gives her one more chance to prove herself. He tells her to take her baby brother into the labyrinth. Ofelia steals the baby after sedating Vidal; although enduring massive blood loss and disoriented, the evil man continues to chase her through the labyrinth while the rebels attack the mill. The faun tells Ofelia that the portal to the underworld will open only with an innocent's blood, so he needs a drop of her brother's blood. Ofelia refuses to harm her brother, and eventually Vidal finds her, seemingly talking to herself as the faun is not visible through his eyes. The faun leaves Ofelia to her choice. As a result Vidal takes the baby away from her, then pulls his gun and shoots her immediately after. When he leaves the labyrinth the rebels and Mercedes are waiting for him. Knowing that he will die, he calmly hands Mercedes his son. He takes out his pocket watch, ready to break it, and tells Mercedes to tell his son about his exploits, reflecting on his own father's death. Mercedes refuses, telling him that his son will never even know his name. Pedro draws his gun and shoots Vidal in the right cheek, killing him. Vidal died in retribution of not only the safety of the boy, but also the murder of his loving sister, Ofelia. Personality Captain Vidal was a sadistic madman who killed, tortured and defiled for sheer enjoyment or revenge, whether it's beating a peasant to death with a bottle or shooting Ofelia. Obsessed with fathering a son, he cared little for anyone or anything and was rarely depicted as anything other than a force of pure, raw evil. Gallery Captain Vidal evil grin.png|Captain Vidal smirking evilly as he interrogates his hostages Captain Vidal intimidating Ofelia.jpg|Captain Vidal threatening Ofelia Captain Vidal's first meeting with Ofelia.png|Captain Vidal's first meeting with Ofelia Captain Vidal killing a peasant.png|Captain Vidal killing a peasant Captain Vidal and his thugs.png|Captain Vidal and his thugs Captain Vidal torturing Mercedes.png|Captain Vidal grinning evilly as he tortures Mercedes Captain Vidal slashed across the face.png|Captain Vidal slashed across the face Captain Vidal shooting Ofelia.png|Captain Vidal shooting Ofelia Captain Vidal's defeat.png|Captain Vidal's defeat Captain Vidal enraged.png|Captain Vidal enraged Category:Fascists Category:Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Military Villains Category:Delusional Category:Gunmen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Control Freaks Category:Child Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Male Villains Category:Parents Category:Defilers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Paternal Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Killjoy Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Abusers Category:Scarred Villains Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Brutes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Soldiers Category:Family Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Cowards Category:Hatemongers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Envious Villains Category:Hammerer